1. Field
Example embodiments relate to memory devices, for example, storage nodes including a free magnetic layer of a magnetic anisotropy material, magnetic memory devices including storage nodes, and/or methods of manufacturing storage nodes and magnetic memory devices including storage nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) having a tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) effect has been researched as a next generation non-volatile memory device due to its non-volatility, relatively high-speed operation, and relatively high endurance.
An initial magnetic memory device used a method of switching an MTJ by using an external magnetic field. In this case, a separate wiring in which current flows was required to generate an external magnetic field. Considering the relatively high integration of memory devices, requiring a separate wiring for generating an external magnetic field may hinder increased integration of magnetic memory devices.
In the case of a spin transfer torque MRAM (STT-MRAM) for storing information by spin transfer torque of a spin current, an MTJ cell is switched according to a spin state of a current passing through the MTJ cell. Accordingly, a lead wire is not needed to generate an external magnetic field, unlike a conventional magnetic memory device. Thus, STT-MRAM is a magnetic memory device that may achieve higher levels of integration.